Kriegspinnen
by Tarmo Flake
Summary: Junio de 1944, Normandía, Francia. En el inicio del Día D, un veterano grupo de arachnes tanquistas lucha por su patria al tiempo que intenta sobrevivir a los horrores de la guerra y conservar lo que queda de su torturada alma.


**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** _¡Willkommen, Kameraden! ¡Tarmo Flake ist hier!_

Esta es una pequeña historia que escribí para celebrar el 73º aniversario del inicio de la _Operación Overlord_ durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Un simple tributo a los valientes guerreros de ambos bandos que dieron su corazón, alma y vida en una de las hazañas militares más impresionantes jamás concebidas, y que me han inspirado desde pequeño. Ojalá les agrade.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. Los eventos retratados en este relato, a pesar de estar basados en hechos reales, son plenamente ficticios y no se pretende ofender o juzgar las acciones tomadas por las personas reales involucradas durante dichos acontecimientos.

* * *

 **\+ KRIEGSPINNEN +**

* * *

 _Junio 6, 1944 – Cercanías de Villers-Bocage, Normandía, Francia – 1453 horas_

Arachnes en tanques. ¿A qué clase de idiota pudo ocurrírsele tan ridícula idea?

Bueno, obviamente a nuestros superiores, ya que de alguna manera me encuentro compartiendo uno junto a otras dos congéneres. Y al igual que ellas, sigo preguntándome cómo demonios pensamos que unirnos a una división de blindados alemana y enfrascarnos en esta maldita guerra contra el mundo entero, recorriendo las campiñas francesas especialmente en el umbral de la operación anfibia más grande de la historia, era una buena idea en primer lugar.

Lo peor, de todas las compañías militares existentes en el bando germano, tuvimos que terminar en el _I Cuerpo SS Panzer Leibstandarte 'Adolf Hitler'_ , específicamente la _12ª División SS Panzer Hitlerjugend_. Era como si deseáramos ser auténticas villanas de alguna absurda historia, excepto que el relato era demasiado real y cualquier clase de fatal desenlace sería el último de nuestras vidas. Debimos estar realmente desesperadas para aceptar tal propuesta; Aunque, tomando en cuenta el estado de la patria bajo el yugo del Nacionalsocialismo, daba igual si encontrábamos el final dentro de un metálico cofre con ruedas bajo la artillería de los Aliados en un país extranjero o si el mismo Reich nos deportaba hacia sus campos de trabajo por ser liminales… También hallados en otras naciones.

Quizás sea lo único bueno de este asqueroso conflicto: Poder elegir en que territorio morir.

En todo caso, basta de quejarme por el destino que yo y mis compañeras elegimos, pues considero que sería mejor que me presentara. Mi nombre es Serhilda Hildebrand, una arachne de piernas largas o 'cazadora'. Soy _Scharführer_ (Sargento primero) en el _12º Regimiento SS Panzer_ de la mencionada división, pero me encuentro escoltando por encargo especial al _25º Regimiento Panzergrenadier_ y estoy a cargo de un _Panzerkampfwagen VI_ , mejor conocido como _Tiger I_.

Sonará inverosímil que una liminal como yo sobreviviera al monstruoso régimen Nazi, formara parte de un grupo blindado y estuviera a cargo de un tanque pesado; Pero mi sangre puramente germana fue lo que evitó que acabara con una bala en la cabeza por parte de los pelotones de fusilamiento. Saber cómo dirigir un carro de combate y usar un rifle _Gewehr 98_ para salvarle la vida a un par de gerifaltes de la _Schutzstaffel_ de un francotirador británico también ayuda.

Con treinta y tres años de edad, soy de las efectivas más viejas de esta unidad. Literalmente, porque el resto de los integrantes de las Juventudes Hitlerianas no sobrepasan los veinte y muchos apenas tienen dieciséis. Incluso nuestro comandante, Fritz Witt, aún no llega a los cuarenta. Sólo a los Nacionalsocialistas se les ocurriría enviar niños para hacer el trabajo de un hombre, pero cuando tu demagogo líder supremo ha perdido todo contacto con la realidad y se halla rodeado de psicópatas igual de delirantes que él, las medidas para proteger lo poco que queda del Reich siempre serán extremas.

Tampoco es que hubiera decidido unirme a un grupo de impúberes en el albor de la campaña Aliada para invadir Europa, pero como extraespecie, no poseo autoridad alguna para oponerme a la decisión de los altos mandos. Cuando fui transferida de la _2ª División SS Das Reich_ , yo y mi grupo ya nos habíamos curtido luchando contra las hordas soviéticas en las batallas de Moscú y Prokhorovka, aunque fuimos retiradas del combate poco después de luchar en Kursk cuando los Aliados desembarcaron en Sicilia.

Debido a que poseíamos toda esa experiencia y que milagrosamente habíamos logrado sobrevivir al (irónico) infierno invernal de las tierras rusas, fuimos elegidas para instruir a los infantes de las _Hitlerjugend_ (HJ). Por eso también somos la única unidad con un Tiger mientras el resto de los regimientos usan tanques medios _Panzer IV_ y _Panther_. Al menos nuestra pequeña _Walküre_ , como llamábamos a nuestro carro de guerra, nos ha sido fiel desde que la obtuvimos y nos ha protegido de incontables peligros. Realmente lo agradezco, esos malditos bolcheviques y sus _T-34_ junto a sus misiles _Katyusha_ aún me producen escalofríos.

Ahora nosotras, las apodadas _Kriegspinnen_ , nos encontrábamos aquí, bajo las órdenes del _Standartenführer_ (Coronel) Kurt Meyer para impedir que las tropas de la Commonwealth avancen tierra adentro y protegiendo la retaguardia de un grupo de mozalbetes que apenas tienen edad para estar con una mujer pero pueden erradicar al prójimo con total libertad de la manera más violenta posible. La guerra es una serie de absurdas incoherencias que de alguna manera se ha logrado vincular con términos tan venerables como honor y respeto.

– "¿Cuántos de estos mocosos morirán hoy?" – Cuestionó una de mis aliadas por el intercomunicador. – "No saben limpiarse el trasero, pero nosotras deberemos limpiar sus tripas del visor."

Tan crueles pero acertados comentarios provenían de Isabelle Emmet, una enorme tarántula que también fungía como nuestra conductora. Igualmente era una sagaz mecánica, dejándolo más que claro al revivir el motor de nuestro primer tanque antes de recibir a _Walküre_ , un _Panzer IV_ , bajo la artillería comunista y siete grados bajo cero durante el asedio de la capital rusa. Una máquina de comer con una boca algo suelta, pero no hay nadie más a quien dejaría pilotar nuestro corcel de acero. Además, su habilidad para hablar inglés era de gran utilidad en esta campaña.

– "No seas tan pesimista, ¿quieres?" – Respondí, inspeccionando el horizonte con mis binoculares desde la escotilla. – "Si estos arrapiezos perecen, nosotras también."

– "¿Y eso es bueno o malo?"

– "Lo creas o no, cabeza dura, disfruto de mi vida."

– "O lo que queda de ella." – Rió. – "¿Cómo va esa herida en la espalda, Hilda?"

– "Sobreviviré."

– "¿Duele?"

– "Sólo cuando abres la boca." – Guardé los prismáticos. – "Baja la velocidad o chocaremos con el _Hanomag_."

– " _Jawohl._ " – El vehículo desaceleró. – "Pero hablando en serio, ¿por qué demonios nos volvieron niñeras de estos enclenques? Somos tanquistas de élite, por todos los cielos."

– "Prefiero esto a congelarme los tubos de Mapighi en Járkov."

– "¿Realmente? Tus pequeñines no han combatido nada excepto a la pubertad. Y dudo que muchos hayan superado esa fase siquiera."

– "Para eso estamos aquí, cabezuda, para enseñarles a luchar como los profesionales."

– "Nuestro trabajo es acabar con el enemigo, no terminar el trabajo de los instructores."

– "¿Por qué simplemente no disfrutas de los pocas horas de paz que nos quedan, araña fastidiosa?"

– "Porque la paz eterna nos espera a cada segundo que continuamos junto a estos novatos."

– "Te comprendo, y de hecho estoy contigo." – Concedí, riendo ligeramente. – "Aunque tampoco es que podamos hacer mucho."

– "Debieron dejarnos en _Das Reich_. Al menos ahí tendríamos más oportunidad de seguir vivas junto a los veteranos." – Gruñó ligeramente. – "¿Qué clase de ejército enfermo recluta niños para luchar?"

– "¿No has pensado que la razón por la cual seguimos con vida es porque el Reich está tan demente para enlistar tanto a menores como monstruos como nosotras, Isabelle?"

Fue el turno de tomar la palabra para Gertrud Löwe, una arachne tejedora que era el as de nuestro grupo, capaz de darle a las alas de una mosca a un kilómetro de distancia con el glorioso cañón de ochenta y ocho milímetros. Ella proviene de Sylt, una de las regiones más frías de Alemania y su habituación con las bajas temperaturas fue crucial para mantener su formidable puntería durante nuestra estancia en el frente Oriental. Será mitad danesa, pero su corazón es cien por ciento germano.

– "Al menos sabemos hacer nuestra labor, _Kitty_." – Contestó Emmet. – "Estos críos apenas aprendieron a cambiar su pañal."

– "Es curioso que hables de forma tan despectiva respecto a los primerizos, Isabelle." – Dijo Löwe. _Kitty_ era su apodo debido a que su apellido significa 'León'. – "¿Ya olvidaste quien aplastó el Mercedes-Benz del _Hauptsturmführer_ Baumann al ir en reversa con el _Panzer_ y únicamente se salvó porque la fuerza aérea rusa nos sorprendió antes que lo descubrieran?"

– "Fue su culpa por estacionarlo en el área de entrenamiento." – Contestó la arachne peluda. – "Y estaba tratando de evadir a los malditos aviones, si fueras tan amable recordar."

– "Era un maldito grupo de biplanos _Polikarpov_ de reconocimiento. ¿Qué iban a hacernos? ¿Rayarnos la pintura?" – Rió. – "Y eso sucedió horas después de que transformaras al vehículo en una alfombra metálica, genio."

– "Pfff… Fue alcanzado por una explosión de combustible, iba a ser destruido de todas maneras." – Bufó la tarántula. – "Hey, Hilda, ¿podrías decirle al idiota de enfrente que se mueva más rápido? Ese infeliz al que le volamos las piernas en Járkov se arrastraba con mayor velocidad que esta tortuga."

– "Lo siento, bola de pelo, no tengo ese poder." – Respondí, tomando de nuevo mis binoculares. – "Inténtalo tú, felpuda. Tú eres la que tiene una Cruz de Hierro."

– "Es sólo de segunda clase. Hey, ¿por qué no le disparas, _Kitty_?" – Bromeó Isabelle. – "A este paso seremos presa fácil de los cazas."

– "¿Y si mejor te usamos a ti como proyectil, trasero gordo?" – Replicó la susodicha. – "Serías igual de efectiva que un _Karl-Gerät_."

– "La gatita tiene razón, costal de manteca." – Añadí. – "No te imaginas cuantas veces resistimos el usarte como plato principal cuando las raciones escaseaban."

– "O arrojarte de _Walküre_. ¿Sabes cuánto espacio ocupa tu titánico abdomen?" – Terció Gertrud. – "Estoy segura que la mitad de los problemas del motor son causados por tu gigantesco culo, elefante de ocho patas."

– "¡Argh! ¡Dejen de llamarme gorda!" – Se quejó la conductora. – "¡Tengo huesos grandes, es todo! ¡Y díganle a ese imbécil de enfrente que acelere!"

– "¿Podrías evitar gritar tanto con el intercomunicador activado, grasosa?" – Cuestioné, alzando la mirada al gris cielo. – "Suficiente tengo con soportar el tinnitus en mis oídos para que…"

Mis seis ojos rojos se abrieron se inmediato al distinguir las borrosas pero visibles siluetas que lograban filtrarse entre las nubes. Anteriormente había descartado varias falsas alarmas al confundir a las aves costeras, pero en esta ocasión las señales eran demasiado reales: Los cazas aliados se dirigían hacia nosotras. Rápidamente cesé mi farfulla y cambié el canal en la radio para comunicarme directamente con el capitán Herzog, el líder de nuestro pelotón blindado y que encabezaba al frente en su _Panther_.

– "¡¿ _Hauptsturmführer_?!" – Hablé desesperada si quitar la vista de los aviones, cada vez más cerca. – "¡ _Hauptsturmführer_ Herzog! ¡¿Puede oírme?! ¡Es Hildebrand, conteste!"

– "Arachne, ¿Qué sucede?" – Interrogó el aludido. – "¿Por qué el escándalo?"

– " _¡Feindliche Flugzeuge, Herr Hauptsturmführer!_ " – Grité, temblando. – " _¡Das sind sie!_ "

– "¿ _Was_? ¿Aviones enemigos? ¿Dónde?"

– "¡En el cielo, dirección noreste! ¡¿Puede verlos?! ¡Dígame que sí!"

– "Un momento, arachne." – Hubo una corta pausa. – " _¡Mein gott! ¡In Deckung!_ "

La orden se obedeció momentos antes que un grupo de cazas _Hawker Typhoon_ abriera fuego contra el convoy. Cerré de inmediato la escotilla y la aseguré al tiempo que los primeros proyectiles del contrincante impactaran a varios desafortunados vehículos, destrozando la carrocería de los transportes armados, pulverizando los ligeros y desintegrando a sus ocupantes con sus misiles RP-3. Con ocho cohetes por avión y con cinco enemigos en el aire, eso sumaba cuarenta salvas explosivas, más que suficientes para causar estragos a la formación entera. Por suerte, parecía que el grupo no fue abastecido en su totalidad con tan terrible armamento, pues según mis burdos cálculos, únicamente logré distinguir alrededor de doce detonaciones mayores.

Si bien eso significaba que nuestro tanque había evitado la peor parte, aún era vulnerable a los cuatro cañones de veinte milímetros que cada aeroplano poseía. No podrían atravesar nuestro grueso blindaje, pero las orugas de _Walküre_ eran presa fácil de las balas y quedar inutilizado bajo una tormenta de plomo no era una opción atractiva. Me sostuve de la cúpula, usando mis enormes auriculares de radio para amortiguar el horrísono retumbar de los estallidos en el exterior, creando ensordecedores ecos profundos dentro del vehículo. Cuando las ametralladoras de los _Typhoon_ nos alcanzaron, la cacofonía me perforó los oídos a través de las almohadillas en los oídos.

– "Maldito Göring…" – Mascullé. – "¿Dónde están tus invencibles leones del aire ahora, gordo asqueroso?…"

Opté por no hacer contacto con las demás unidades, no sólo porque sería irrelevante al ser obligadas a inmovilizarnos, sino porque tampoco quería escuchar como los demás desparecían en una nube de fuego y sangre al ser ejecutados. Gertrud sostuvo mi pedipalpo derecho y yo tomé su mano, apretando los dientes y esperando a que el tifón cesara. Estaba segura que Isabelle también tenía en sus manos una de las piernas de nuestra artillera, brindándonos solidaridad como la banda de hermanas que éramos. Podía oír nuestras unidades antiaéreas abrir fuego de represalia, actuando demasiado tarde para detener el ataque o para ajusticiar a sus camaradas caídos. Pasados varios terribles segundos, el asalto pareció haberse detenido, escuchando al jefe estableciendo comunicación por la radio. Confirmándole que nos hallábamos bien, destrabé la escotilla y asomé mi cabeza para admirar el 'hermoso' paisaje que la Fuerza Aérea Real Británica nos había dejado.

– " _Vae victis…_ " – Musité.

El _SdKfz 251_ _'Hanomag'_ que nos había retrasado en el camino, ahora yacía convertido en una humeante pila de acero, llamas y los cadáveres de sus ocupantes. Había restos de metal y sangre esparcidos en el suelo y en el chasis de nuestro tanque, decorándolo de ignominiosa manera. Desearía poder decir que esa fue la única baja de ese día. El panorama de transportes vueltos chatarra calcinada y los cuerpos regados de mis compañeros me hizo gruñir y mirar al gris cielo, ahora despejado y dejando que los rayos del sol iluminaran a los occisos jóvenes que abandonaron este mundo demasiado pronto. El capitán ordenó continuar hasta hallar un lugar donde resguardarnos y retomamos la marcha. No había tiempo para llorar o lamentar las pérdidas, el enemigo estaba cerca y debíamos ir hacia él.

– "Me compadezco de los 'afortunados' padres que no deberán soportar el enterrar a su propia sangre." – Murmuré al pasar junto a otro _Hanomag_ ardiendo. Me metí parcialmente al tanque para soportar el calor... – "Que honorable guerra…"

– "No hay mucho que podamos hacer, jefa." – Löwe le dio palmaditas a mi pedipalpo. – "Excepto luchar por el futuro del país."

– "El futuro de nuestra patria muere junto con estos chicos, Gertrud." – Contesté a la tejedora.

– "Y nosotras no somos más que marionetas del Reich, Hilda." – Acotó la tarántula. – "Nuestra existencia le es irrelevante a Alemania."

– "¿Siempre debes ser tan pesimista, Isabelle?" – Preguntó la artillera. – "Y honestamente, con ese peso, dudo que seas intransigente para cualquiera."

– "De todas maneras, _Kitty_ tiene razón, no podemos seguir lamentándonos." – Suspiré. – "Isabelle, muévete un poco a la izquierda, hay menos escombros ahí."

– " _Jawohl, Frau Kommandant._ " – La peluda desvió el rumbo.

Al igual que los demás, extendí mi brazo en señal a los caídos. No es que los conociera, siendo la principal política de las _Kriegspinnen_ el no entablar amistad profunda con los reclutas para evitar sufrir su partida, pero estábamos en el mismo equipo y debía mostrarles respeto. Mi paranoia no disminuía y con la otra mano observaba atenta a las nubes, con los elementos del Batallón Anti-Aéreo preparados en sus cañones _Flakvierling_ para arremeter contra más pájaros enemigos. Los minutos pasaron y el ambiente parecía en calma. Vadeando los restos de automóviles achicharrados que los bombardeos anteriores habían dejado en las carreteras, el camino se hacía demasiado largo y el sol aún no se había puesto.

– "Para cuando lleguemos, Montgomery ya habrá tomando Caen. Si es que salimos vivas de esta trampa." – Se quejó la tarántula. – "¿A quién carajo se le ocurrió enviarnos doce horas después del desembarco para detener a los Aliados y en medio del día?"

– "Los mandatos del _Führer_ eran estrictamente que los batallones _Panzer_ no se podían mover sin su explícita orden." – Respondí, ajustando los prismáticos. – "Supongo debió tomarse una pequeñas vacaciones mientras Eisenhower se reía de nuestro infortunio. Tanta es la sabiduría de liderazgo de nuestro glorioso líder."

– "Demonios, debimos morir en Kursk." – Refunfuñó. – "Los bolcheviques al menos atacaban de frente y de cerca."

– "Y eso que siempre te desesperabas cuando veías a un _T-34_ cargar hacia ti… _Cookie_." – Se burló la tejedora. – "Todavía recuerdo como dejaste manchado tu asiento en nuestro primer encuentro con el _ISU-152_. ¿Qué rayos te comiste ese día para despedir ese olor? ¿A tu familia?"

– "¡Vete al diablo, gata revolcada! ¡Era un cañón de ciento cincuenta y dos milímetros, por supuesto que daba miedo! ¡Uno de esos se cargó al tanque de Kempf!" – Refutó la tarántula. – "¡Y no me digas _Cookie_ o te meto un proyectil por el culo!"

Reí ligeramente. Hacía un buen tiempo que no llamábamos Emmet por su apodo ganado después de proclamarse la reina de las tarántulas al embriagarse con café durante la celebración de haber destruido varios blindados bolcheviques durante la primera ofensiva en el frente oriental. Era una mezcla entre _kuh_ (vaca, en alemán) y _queen_ (reina, en inglés). Naturalmente, fue su eterna amiga y rival, _Kitty_ quien le otorgó su mote modificado, para disgusto de la peluda. Sin embargo, mi remembranza de seudónimos graciosos debería esperar, pues el característico silbido de algo desplomándose sobre nosotras nos hizo reaccionar a todos de inmediato.

– " _¡Scheisse, artillerie! ¡In Deckung!_ "

Con tales palabras de nuestro capitán, por segunda vez en el día regresé a introducirme herméticamente dentro del _Tiger_ , con el corazón palpitándome vehementemente y el sudor frío manifestándose en mis glándulas sudoríparas. Siendo tanquista, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a esta clase situaciones, pero la artillería siempre me causaba pesadillas. Ese agudo chillido de la salva cayendo y la subsecuente explosión me hacían sentir como una soldado en las trincheras de la Gran Guerra, indefensa ante el poder destructivo de los pesados proyectiles. El suelo entero se sacudió ante el intenso golpe que el primer obús provocó, retumbando dentro del vehículo y haciendo que las medallas enemigas que habíamos colgado en el interior como trofeos se mecieran con fuerza.

– "¡Esa no es artillería naval!" – Informó Isabelle. – "¡Los condenados británicos ya debieron establecerse en algún lugar cercano! ¡Los jodidos cazas les dieron nuestra posición!"

– "¡Malditos monos isleños cobardes!" – Profirió Gertrud, sosteniéndose de la cúpula como yo. – "¡Enfréntennos cara a cara!"

– "¡Dejen de quejarse, niñas! ¡Somos soldados de la _Schutzstaffel_!" – Exclamé, apretando los dientes ante otra detonación. – "¡Emmet, sácanos de aquí! ¡A toda máquina!"

– " _¡Jawohl, Frau Kommandant!_ " – La peluda inició la apresurada marcha. – "Motor a cuatrocientos _pferdestärke_!"

– " _Mutter, gib mir Kraft…_ " – Musité mientras veía desde el visor a la tormenta de obuses de ciento cuarenta milímetros reclamar las vidas de los pasajeros de un _Opel Blitz_ frente a nosotras.

El pesado _Tiger_ no estaba diseñado para carreras largas, su impulsor _Maybach_ HL230 apenas permitía cuarenta kilómetros por hora en carretera y la mitad en campo traviesa. El terrible estado de los caminos franceses nos relegaba a la segunda opción, sin contar que los escombros y esquivar los proyectiles ya volvían la tarea una misión implausible.

– "¡Motor a seiscientos _pferdestärke_!" – Declaró la tarántula. Gritó cuando un estallido casi nos da directamente. – "¡ _Sohn einer Hündin_! ¡Me llenó de tierra el visor!"

– "¡Descuida, que seré tus ojos!" – Proclamé, mirando por el mío. – " _¡Links, links! ¡Schnell!_ "

– " _¡Jawohl!_ "

No hay peor sentimiento que ver arder al mundo y no ver al adversario. Incluso cuando tal cosas es casi la regla en los enfrentamientos, los años de campaña en la Unión Soviética nos habituaron a luchar casi a quemarropa. Quizás sólo fuimos 'afortunadas' de toparnos con tropas dispuestas a confrontarnos de cerca, al menos saber que el contrincante estaba a nuestro alcance evitaba sentirnos tan impotentes. Pero estaba segura que eso era lo mismo que el enemigo experimentaría al contemplar a sus blindados ser presa de _Walküre_ , si alcanzábamos a retirarnos incólumes de la carnicería actual, claro estaba.

De alguna milagrosa manera, logramos salvarnos del bombardeo, dejándolo continuar detrás de nosotras, destruyendo la naturaleza en su incesante camino de muerte. No salí de la protección del tanque por varios minutos, aún cuando el estruendo de la artillería ya se había alejado, simplemente no lograba sentirme segura en campo abierto con tantos aviones y obuses acechando.

– "La vida está llena de amargas ironías." – Murmuré. – "Siempre me quejé de los días lluviosos en el norte de Francia, y ahora más que nada deseo que el mal tiempo regrese."

– "Ciertamente no dirías lo mismo si estuviéramos batallando contra esa maldita _raputitsa_ en los campos rusos, ¿cierto, Hilda?" – Habló la conductora, reduciendo la velocidad. – "Además, sos soviéticos siempre nos arrojaban el infierno mismo durante sus cañoneos. Esos eran peores que estos chubascos inofensivos."

– "Dile eso a los que perdimos hace un momento, tarántula."

– "Lo siento, amiga, pero creí que no tenía caso lamentarnos por lo irremediable."

– "Siguen siendo nuestra sangre, Isabelle; Nos guste o no." – Reiteré, suspirando. – "Carajo, tenías razón, debimos perecer en Kursk. No tendríamos que lidiar con esto y seríamos recordadas como heroínas."

– "O hermosos cadáveres." – Rió ligeramente _Kitty_. – "Descuide, jefa, ya nos vengaremos de esos simios amantes del té en Caen."

– "Sí que eres positiva, gata pulgosa." – Acotó Emmet. – "¿Crees que tu hermana se encuentre bien en estos momentos?"

– "Rezo porque ella resulte ilesa." – Contestó la tejedora, tornándose algo triste. – "Serhilda, ¿crees que las tropas en las costas sean capaces de eventualmente repeler la invasión y devolver las tropas al mar?"

– "No lo sé, Gertrud. El _Standarteführer_ Meyer no reveló mucho más allá de que serán los ingleses a quienes nos enfrentaremos." – Coloqué mi mano en su hombro. – "Ahora soy yo la que te pedirá que dejes de preocuparte."

– "Tranquila, _Kitty_." – La reconfortó la peludita. – "Volveremos a ver a esa tejedora, ten confianza."

– " _Danke schön, Kameraden._ " – Sonrió tenuemente la artillera, algunas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. – "Pero suficiente de tanto drama. Démosle caña a esos malnacidos y protejamos el frente, chicas.

– "¡Ja! ¡ _Die Kriegspinnen_ están de vuelta en el juego!" – Exclamó Isabelle.

– "Ese es el espíritu, amiga." – Sonreí también, abriendo la escotilla y asomando mi cabeza, dejando al oxígeno fresco llenarme los pulmones, aún con la pólvora en este. – " _¡Deutschland über alles! ¡Panzer vor!_ "

Mi cara ostenta una mueca de felicidad, pero detrás de mi máscara de alegría se oculta mi preocupación por el futuro. No sólo el mío o mis congéneres, sino el de Alemania. Hoy hemos sacrificado en vano incontables vidas de nuestros soldados más jóvenes y apenas es el primer día de lo que indiscutiblemente será una larga y tortuosa campaña. Recibimos una microscópica muestra del poder de las fuerzas Aliadas y demasiada sangre corrió debido a ello. Por más curtidas que estemos, por demasiado insensibles que la lucha nos haya hecho, por mucho que intentemos distanciarnos de quienes nos rodean, perder a un compatriota siempre será doloroso.

Quizás lo sucedido hoy sólo sea una metáfora condensada de toda esta maldita guerra; Un país arrojando sus últimas reservas en una batalla perdida contra un enemigo invencible. Ya sea en las estepas del frente oriental, las arenas del desierto africano o los zarzales de la Europa occidental, ahora nos dedicábamos a retroceder, centímetro a centímetro devolviendo la tierra que arrebatamos… Y pronto también cederíamos la nuestra. Lo merecemos, por nuestros imperdonables pecados, por los abominables horrores que admito en los que hemos participado… Por dejar que un grupo de psicópatas llevaran a una ilustre nación de vuelta a la barbarie.

Y sin embargo, no deseo perder. Porque, incluso cuando estamos bajo el poder de un demente que ha inmolado a mi país con su verborrea fascista por demasiado tiempo, aún existe gente buena que sólo desea la paz, volver a su hogar con sus familias y reconstruir lo que tanto el enemigo como nosotros hemos destruido en este litigio sin sentido. Mis numerosos errores me han dejado poco por lo cual vivir, pero el miedo de ver mi hogar, al país que me vio nacer y crecer, envuelto en esa pesadilla ante las manos del enemigo, me da suficientes motivos para no rendirme. Tal vez sacrificarme por darles un día más de tranquilidad a todos en casa sea la única redención que obtenga en medio de esta locura. Es mi única esperanza.

Tomando mis binoculares, observé el cielo, con mi corazón dando un salto al divisar las infaustas figuras de los cazas del adversario, esta vez en mayor número, en dirección hacia donde el resto de nuestras divisiones se encontraban. Contemplando afásica como los pájaros de metal descargaban sus bombas, misiles y balas en el horizonte, cerré mis ojos y suspiré antes de meterme dentro del tanque. No tengo idea de que nos depare el futuro, no sé moriré hoy o mañana, ni siquiera si saldré con vida, pero mientras la radio del capitán nos informa de prepararnos y las lejanas explosiones resuenan con eco en el ambiente, puedo estar segura de algo:

Estoy demasiado lejos de mi patria.

 **[–+–+–+– _Meine Ehre heißt Treue_ –+–+–+–]**

 _Junio 6, 1944 – Alrededores de Caen, Nomandía, Francia – 2017 horas_

Soy una arachne.

Específicamente, soy una _Arachnoidea Salticidae_ , mejor conocida como Saltarina. No puedo decir mucho de mi apariencia física, excepto que tengo pequeña estatura, he amarrado mi cabello castaño en dos trenzas y mi exoesqueleto es blanco con un par de rayas paralelas en mi abdomen. Y ahora, por alguna razón que nunca lograré explicarme, me hallaba en un camión _Opel 6700_ bajo la supervisión del _Obersturmführer_ (Teniente) Hans Junge en camino a reunirnos con el resto de la _12ª División SS Panzer HJ_ , cerca de Cristot, donde el _Brigadeführer_ Fritz Witt nos ordenó pasar la noche. Cómo rayos terminé aquí, será un misterio.

O quizás no, ya que yo misma me ofrecí de voluntaria. Mejor dicho, me obligué a ser reclutada, pues cuando eres un monstruo viviente en el Tercer Reich las opciones para conservar la vida se reducen a huir o tomar las armas. Decidí que cargar con un fusil y esperar a que el enemigo me volara la cabeza sería menos doloroso que ser deportada a un campo de concentración, a pesar de ser totalmente alemana. Eso es lo que creía entonces y es lo que sigo pensando, aunque ahora que lo medito cuidadosamente, debí optar por escabullirme. Aunque, debo confesar que yo misma me puse la soga al cuello cuando me sentí lo suficientemente valiente para creerme una salvadora de mi patria y me entregué a la primer patrulla del ejército que encontré. Resultó ser de las SS.

– "Y entonces…" – La voz del teniente me llamó la atención. – "¿Qué hace una criatura como tú en las divisiones blindadas?"

– "¿Eh? Oh, bueno…" – Titubeé un poco, me sentía nerviosa frente al superior. Era algo atractivo. – "Fue inesperado. De hecho, pensaba que me integrarían al ejército como auxiliar."

– "¿Auxiliar? ¿Radio-operadora, telegrafista, algo así?"

– "Pensaba más bien en enfermera. Mi padre es médico en Múnich."

– "Ya veo." – Asintió, viendo su reloj. – "¿Y tu progenitora?"

– "Miembro de la Asociación de Cooperación Interespecies."

– "¿El grupo secreto que ayuda a reclutar mujeres monstruo para el ejército?"

– "Precisamente, _Herr_ Junge. Tal vez no seamos humanas del todo, pero ciertamente somos alemanas y deseamos apoyar a la patria."

– "No dices esto solamente para quedar bien, ¿cierto?"

– " _¡Nein, Obersturmführer!_ " – Me incorporé de inmediato, extendiendo el brazo. – "¡Le juro que estoy comprometida con la causa de nuestra gloriosa nación! _¡Sieg Heil!_ "

– "Tranquila, arañita, no hay necesidad de exaltarse." – Rió el hombre, indicando que me asentara de nuevo. – "No eres de esos pequeños fanáticos que conforman esta división."

– "Uhm, perdón, _Herr_ Junge." – Me acomodé. – "Pero en verdad que deseao ayudar al país. No quería quedarme sin hacer nada ante la invasión enemiga."

– "¿Justamente cuando los Aliados abren el segundo frente?" – Alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. – "O eres muy valiente o muy tonta. ¿Segura que no lo usas de excusa para escapar de algo?"

– "¿Eh? ¡No, claro que no!"

– "Es broma, pequeña." – Rió tenuemente. – "Relájate, ¿sí? No hay necesidad de esa fachada de lealtad extrema."

– "L-lo lamento." – Me ruboricé. – "Pero como le comenté, no esperaba que me encontrara en las SS. No me di cuenta en que me había metido hasta que vi las runas nórdicas en los collares de los soldados."

– "Me sorprende que te hayan aceptado. Nosotros no somos precisamente los más tolerantes."

– "Lo sé, por eso fui afortunada cuando descubrí que uno de ellos fue tratado por mi padre al ser herido en el frente africano." – Revelé. – "Eso fue suficiente para que me admitieran, aunque por alguna razón me transfirieron aquí sin decirme mucho. Perdone, ¿pero usted sabe cuál será mi función, _Herr_ Junge?"

– " _Nein_ , incluso a un oficial como yo no se le informa adecuadamente. Son tiempos demasiado agitados." – Suspiró. – "Si me preguntas, todo esto es una tontería. Ni siquiera hemos podido detener a los condenados rusos y ahora los yanquis y los británicos nos patean desde el otro lado."

Sonreí discretamente, me alegraba hallarme con alguien sensato y no uno de esos locos con el cerebro lavado. Admito que mi mayor temor no era morir a manos del enemigo, sino por ser rechazada debido a mi naturaleza.

– "Demonios, incluso esos malditos de la Resistencia Francesa siguen saboteando nuestras comunicaciones." – Se recostó su asiento. – "Honestamente, yo únicamente deseo que esto acabe de una vez, para poder volver a casa con mi esposa."

– "Lo entiendo, _Herr_ Junge." – Respondí. Diablos, sabía que ya estaba comprometido. – "Pero bueno, tampoco es que podamos cambiar al mundo. _So ist das Leben_."

– "Tienes razón, arañita." – Suspiró nuevamente y me hizo ademán de acercarme. – "Hey, ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto?"

– " _Ja_ , _Herr_ Junge." – Aproximé mi oído.

– "Yo estoy aquí para escapar del maldito de Hitler." – Confesó, susurrando. – "Era su ayudante de cámara. Venir aquí era la única manera de cambiar de trabajo. Sonará disparatado, pero creo que es mejor así."

– "¿Eh? ¿De verdad?" – Cuestioné, incrédula. – "Perdone, _Obersturmführer_ , pero creí que servir personalmente al líder supremo sería un honor para alguien de las SS."

– "No te engañes, pequeña, ese tigre de papel es un jodido idiota." – Murmuró, asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca. – "Es más insolente que un niño de cinco años. Y tan terco que sería capaz de negar que el cielo es azul aún estando al aire libre. Lo siento por mi querida Gertraud, es su secretaria personal y debe soportar diariamente las absurdas tonterías que ese simio en uniforme conjetura en su vacía cabeza."

– "Oh. Vale, lo entiendo." – Asentí lentamente. – "No sé qué decir, pero despreocúpese, _Herr_ Junge, su secreto está a salvo conmigo."

– "Llámame solamente Hans." – Aconsejó, retomando su posición. – "¿Cuál era el tuyo, arañita?"

– "Elsa." – Contesté, sentándome. – "Elsa Ilgner."

Él sonrió y yo le regresé el gesto. No charlamos más durante el breve tiempo que nos tomó llegar al lugar designado. El camión se detuvo y ambos nos bajamos de este. Seguí al teniente, colocándome detrás de él. Era más bien por protección, pues no sabía cómo reaccionarían el resto de las tropas al ver a una criatura como yo rondar por ahí con un uniforme camuflado diseñado para mi peculiar físico. Me sorprendí un poco al ver que la mayoría de ellos eran jóvenes, prácticamente niños. No debería sorprenderme que una unidad nombrada y formada por miembros de las Juventudes Hitlerianas empleara críos en sus filas, pero dado que mi único contacto con la división hasta ahora han sido oficiales y la mayoría superan los veinte, me pareció algo desconcertante. Estos apenas llegan a los dieciocho y muchos lucen menos de dieciséis.

Bien, al menos no seré la única menor aquí.

Sin embargo, lo que más me extrañó fue que la respuesta a la presencia de una arachne fue medianamente regular. Desconocía si era por la presencia del superior frente a mí o si el intenso combate, como evidenciaban sus dañados transportes y heridas en algunas tropas, los había dejado demasiado exhaustos para sorprenderse de mi existencia. Ignorando eso, nos dirigimos hasta una iglesia, parcialmente derruida por los intensos bombardeos que había escuchado desde que la invasión comenzó. Aún había algo de humo de las ruinas traseras, pero la estructura se mantenía casi intacta.

Entrando, admiré por un momento la hermosa decoración que los franceses se habían dedicado a conservar incluso bajo ocupación alemana. No soy muy religiosa, pero habiendo dejado casa desde hace dos meses y recibiendo adiestramiento todo el tiempo en las barracas provisionales de Nueva Aquitania, en verdad apreciaba el aire de familiaridad que la parroquia proveía. Algunos de los chicos se hallaban sentados en las bancas, muchos de ellos se encontraban con vendas en diversas partes del cuerpo, sosteniendo sus gorras en sus pechos y mirando a la enorme cruz central del recinto, sin duda rezando silenciosamente por salir bien librados y volver a ver a sus familias.

Seguimos hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación en la parte trasera, siendo el teniente saludado por el guardia y permitiéndonos la entrada. Ahí, un _Standartenführer_ (Coronel) y un _Obersturmbannführer_ (Teniente coronel) revisaban documentos y mapas en un escritorio de hermosa madera pulida que contrastaba con la ventana parcialmente rota y las grietas en las paredes. El hombre de rango mayor atendía una llamada de teléfono y nos pidió esperar. Me miró unos segundos y luego regresó a su charla con la persona detrás del auricular. Nosotros aguardamos pacientemente, yo estando demasiado nerviosa para prestar atención a la discusión.

– " _¡Heil!_ " – Saludó el teniente a sus superiores. – "Buenas noches, señores. Linda velada, ¿cierto?"

– "Hans, llegas tarde." – Mencionó el mandamás, colocando la bocina en su lugar y sacando un cigarrillo. – "La Commonwealth está por todas partes y tú disfrutando de paseos."

– "Lo siento, _mein Herr_."

– "Al contrario, tuviste suerte; A nosotros la aviación y la artillería nos arrancaron cuarenta por ciento del regimiento. ¿A qué debo tu visita?"

– " _Herr_ Meyer, vengo a comunicarle que el _Standartenführer_ Mohnke ha informado que debido a la intensa actividad enemiga y a la tardada respuesta del _Oberkommando_ respecto a la invasión, el se demorará en arribar hasta en veinticuatro horas."

– "Lo sé, acabo de hablar con Wünsche, en Évrecy." – Colocó el tabaco en su boca. El tipo a su lado le ofreció su encendedor. – " _Danke_ Karl. Como decía, los blindados de Max van a apoyarnos. La _21ª División Panzer_ se quedará a las afueras de Caen para cerrar el cerco en la mañana. Necesitaremos todos los tanques posibles si queremos repeler a los británicos."

– "Y precisamente esa es la razón de mi interrupción, _mein Herr_." – Acotó Hans, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme a la vista de todos. – "Señor, esta es Elsa… Erm… La arachne, recién salida de la _17ª División SS Panzergrenadier_. El _Brigadeführer_ Witt autorizó su transferencia. A pesar de su corta edad, ha sido instruida perfectamente y me parece que sería una excelente adición a nuestro equipo existente."

– "¿Otra arachne?" – Preguntó el otro sujeto, revelando un cigarrillo propio. – "¿De dónde salen tantas? Escuché que la _Hohenstaufen_ y _Grossdeutschland_ también tienen las suyas."

– "¿De dónde eres, araña?" – Interrogó el coronel.

– "¡Ah, de Múnich, _herr Standartenführer_!" – Extendí el brazo, nerviosa. – "¡Elsa Ilgner, para servirle! ¡ _Sieg Heil_!"

– "Una muniquesa." – Sonrió ligeramente. – "Karl, ¿Qué acaso Max no mencionó que se retiraría allí después de la guerra?"

– " _Ja_ , algo así." – Asintió el aludido. – "Y ahora estas arañas están por todos lados. Joder, y llamamos loco a Sturm."

– "Así son todos en la _Luftwaffe_. ¿Recuerdas que Göring quería colocar arpías en cazas?"

– "El límite de la redundancia." – Rió el hombre llamado Karl. – "Si Dönitz hubiera propuesto sirenas en los _U-Boats_ entonces hubiera considerado que me capturaran los rusos para escapar de tanta demencia."

– "Los británicos lo harán si no te apresuras a cubrir la línea, Karl." – Aseguró el coronel Meyer. – "Anda, asegúrate que tu batallón esté listo. No creo que los monos isleños nos dejen dormir tranquilamente."

– "Como digas, Kurt. Estos niños necesitan madurar de todas maneras." – Pasó a retirarse. – "Hans, come algo, estás más flaco de lo regular. Nos vemos."

– "Adiós, Karl." – Junge lo despidió y volteó a ver a su superior. – "Entonces, _herr_ Meyer, ¿acepta la transferencia de nuestra amiga?"

– "Tampoco es que pueda rehusarme a las órdenes de Fritz." – Dio otra bocanada a su tabaco. – "Adelante, preséntala a las _Kriegspinnen_. Se alegrarán de tener a otra congénere. Yo haré un par de llamadas más y después me voy a Saint-Germain, a reunirme con los de la Veintiuno."

– " _Jawohl, mein Herr._ " – El teniente asintió. – " _Danke. Auf Wiedersehen._ "

Hans hizo una reverencia y yo extendí mi brazo. El coronel únicamente alzó su mano y tomó de nuevo el teléfono. Justo en ese momento, otra persona más entró y entregó algunos documentos al gerifalte, quien suspiró del hastío. Saliendo de la iglesia, podía observar en el horizonte las detonaciones de la artillería, iluminando el cielo junto a las ráfagas de las trazadoras tratando de derribar los aviones que los Aliados continuaban enviando sin cesar. Contemplé a las tropas atendiendo los vehículos, preparando sus armas y moviéndose de un lado a otro. Sin duda, será una noche agitada y nadie podrá descansar por un buen tiempo.

Seguimos el trayecto hasta un pequeño grupo de transportes blindados _SdKfz 251_ estacionados, siendo el teniente saludado por todos los jóvenes con quienes se cruzaba. De nuevo, nadie se extrañó mucho por mi presencia, y las palabras de Meyer me dejaron intrigada. Sin embargo, comprendí rápidamente el porqué una araña entre ellos no era la gran cosa. Erguiéndose entre _los Hanomags_ como el verdadero titán que era, se hallaba una tremenda bestia con doscientos diez milímetros de protección, orgullo de la patria y veterano de todos los frentes; Un tanque _Tiger I_. Pero eso no era lo realmente sobresaliente, sino la tripulación que se hallaba sobre ese monstruo de acero alemán, revisando que tan imponente coloso continuara en buen estado.

Más arachnes.

Tres, para ser preciso, aunque ninguna de mi subespecie. Tan pronto notaron al teniente, el trío le saludó con brío.

– " _¡Sieg Heil, herr Obersturmführer!_ " – Exclamó una cazadora. Supongo es la líder de grupo, por el rango. – "¿En qué podemos servirle?"

– " _Heil_ , chicas. ¿Dónde está el capitán Herzog?"

– "A quince kilómetros de aquí, partido a la mitad. O al menos lo que dejó la explosión."

– "Ya veo. ¿Quién dirige ahora al batallón?"

– "Scapinni."

– "Lo perdemos tal como llegan. En fin, únicamente vine a presentarles a su nueva compañera." – Me dio un ligero empujón, haciéndome dar unos pasos adelante. – "Esta es Elsa…. Erm… Jaegerjaquez o algo así. Como sea, el _Brigadeführer_ Witt me ordenó que la hiciera parte de su grupo. Opinó que sería mejor que congeniara con su propia especie, y dado que estuvo entrenando con los de la _División_ _Götz von Berlinchingen_ , supone que tiene lo necesario para ser parte de la tropa."

– "¿Una saltarina?" – Cuestionó la sparassidae. – "¿Qué edad tiene?"

– "Dieciséis."

– "Es sólo una niña."

– "Como todos aquí, Hildebrand." – Replicó Junge. – "Además de los oficiales, ustedes son las únicas que superan los veinte."

– "No necesitamos a nadie más por ahora, _herr Obersturmführer_. Nuestro grupo es pequeño, pero eficaz."

– "Yo únicamente sigo órdenes, sargento. Si quieres, preséntale una queja al comandante. Estará muy contento de ayudarte en medio de esta maldita guerra."

– "De acuerdo, señor, no es necesario ponernos agresivos." – La mujer suspiró. – "Está bien, puede dejarla. Le buscaremos un lugar de inmediato. _Danke_."

– "Gracias a ti, Serhilda. Ya puedo irme a descansar." – Bromeó. – "Prepárenla lo más rápido que puedan, es posible que los _Tommies_ ataquen en la madrugada. Con suerte Wünsche y Schröder lograrán apoyarnos y regresarlos al mar."

– " _Herr_ Junge." – Tomó la palabra una tejedora. – "¿Tiene noticias sobre el área de las playas en el noroeste? ¿Qué tropas desembarcaron en el lugar? ¿Británicos, americanos?"

– "Lo lamento, Löwe, no tengo idea más allá de esta área." – Disintió lentamente. – "Únicamente que el _914º Regimiento de Granaderos_ está defendiendo la zona."

– "Entiendo. _Danke_."

– "Descansen, chicas, les espera el combate."

– " _Jawohl, herr Junge._ " – Contestó la líder. – " _Gute Nacht._ "

– " _Gute Nacht, Fräuleins._ "

El teniente partió y me dejó a solas con mis nuevas aliadas. Sin el bueno de Hans a mi lado, me sentía indefensa ante las tres enormes predadoras.

– "Así que…" – Me habló la sargento. –"Tú, enana, ¿eres una laureada defensora del glorioso Reich?"

Me paralicé al instante. No sólo por su gigantesco tamaño, al ser una zanquilarga, sino por su temible apariencia. Su exoesqueleto era naranja, con rayas negras, como las de un tigre. Su largo cabello rubio y esbelta figura eran mermadas en belleza por las diversas heridas que su rostro mostraba. La mitad de la cara estaba dañada, como si el fuego le hubiera alcanzado, mientras del otro lado, una enorme cicatriz vertical recorría sus tres ojos izquierdos. No llevaba el saco camuflado, sólo el negro de los tanquistas. Sus seis ojos color rojo rubí me miraban fijamente, penetrantes como los de toda carnívora.

– "B-bueno, yo…" – Titubeé. – "Me uní a las SS porque…"

– "¿Sabes hacer algo, aparte de tartamudear?"

Esa fue una tarántula. De rojo cabello hasta lo hombros, salvaje como el pelaje negro con pequeñas secciones naranjas que recubría su inmenso cuerpo arácnido. La mitad de su rostro estaba atravesada diagonalmente por una venda, la cual le tapaba cuatro de sus ocho ojos negros. Había perdido la manga izquierda de su saco, dejando al descubierto su peludo brazo, casi calvo por las marcas de quemaduras. Su rango era _Rottenführer_ , o cabo primera clase. Las manchas de aceite en sus velludas manos indicaban que fungía de mecánica. Su físico era naturalmente musculoso y ostentaba una Cruz de Hierro de segunda clase.

– "M-mi padre es médico y…"

– "Preguntamos sobre ti, no tu padre."

Aquella fue la tejedora, injiriendo. De complexión mesomorfa, su largo cabello negro como su exoesqueleto contrastaba con su blanca piel y sus seis globos oculares color rojo granate. Su uniforme de _Sturmmann_ (Cabo segundo) era el mejor conservado de todos, tal vez por su habilidad para remendarlo con su seda, aunque no se molestaba en ocultar la hilera usada en los lugares reparados, dándole un aspecto similar al de cicatrices. Dudo que las necesitara para hacer hincapié sobre su veteranía, ya que el lado izquierdo de su cara poseía una herida real que se extendía desde la comisura de sus labios hasta detenerse cerca del lóbulo de su puntiaguda oreja, la única que mantenía descubierta. Vestía un pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello y una Cruz de Hierro, segunda clase también.

– "C-conozco algo de m-medicina…"

– "¿Sabes usar un arma?" – Interrogó la zanquilarga.

– "C-claro, me adiestraron con una _Karabiner 98k_ como auxiliar en…"

– "Estamos en un tanque, no necesitamos fusileras." – Interrumpió la pelinegra.

– "T-también se un poco de medici…"

– "Ya dijiste eso." – Aseveró la pelirroja. – "¿Insinúas que somos estúpidas?"

– "¡P-por supuesto que no!" – Me apresuré a reiterar. – "¡Ustedes son unas veteranas y yo sólo…!

– "¿Te crees mejor que nostras por andar con ropas nuevas y bien alimentada?"

– "¡ _Nein, Frau Rottenführer_! ¡Yo apenas…!"

– "¿De dónde vienes?" – Indagó la tejedora.

– "La _17ª División SS Panzergren_ -"

– "Nos referíamos a tu lugar de nacimiento, estúpida." – Me regaño la peluda.

– "M-mil perdones, soy de Mú-"

– "¿Cómo te llamas?" – Preguntó la cabo segundo.

– "Els-"

– "¿No lo entiendes, novata?" – Cuestionó la cazadora. – "A nadie le interesa saber sobre ti."

– "¿Entonces por qué me hacen tant-?"

– "No disputes una pregunta de tu superior, garrapata." – Declaró la tarántula. – "Aprende a guardar respeto o yo misma te enviaré al paredón."

– "¡Pero…!"

– "Silencio, recluta." – Ordenó la zanquilarga. – "No hay necesidad de exaltarse."

La rubia hizo señal de detenerme. Traté de protestar, pero recordé que no estaba en posición de ponerme insolente y preferí aceptar los mandatos.

– "Escucha, mi nombre es Serhilda Hildebrand..." – Informó. Entonces, apuntó a la peluda. – "Ella es Isabelle Emmet, la conductora..." – Finalmente señaló a la tejedora. – "Y la artillera se llama Gertrud Löwe. Nosotras combatimos desde el inicio de la Operación Barbarroja, tú eres carne de cañón que morirá en una semana a menos que acates nuestras reglas. Cuando estés aquí, obedecerás sin dudar ni contradecir, _¿verstanden?_ "

– " _Jawohl, Frau Kommandant._ " – Suspiré. Quise intentar presentarme de nuevo. – "Soy Elsa Il-"

– "Isabelle, ¿Cuál es el término en inglés cuando alguien es insignificante?" – Habló Serhilda a su compañera, ignorándome. – "El que le decíamos a ese taponcete del segundo batallón en Ucrania."

– " _Pipsqueak._ " – Replicó la aludida. – "Esta pulga es inferior a eso, pero supongo le servirá."

– "Que apodo tan tierno." – Se mofó Gertrud, viéndome con sonrisa burlona. – "Me dan ganas de amarrar sus patitas y lanzarla por el cañón."

– "Bien, tu nombre es _Pipsqueak_ , novata." – Manifestó Hildebrand. – "Ahora, ¿qué maldito lugar podemos encontrarle a esta pigmea?"

– "Sería un excelente señuelo para distraer a los francotiradores." – Se burló Emmet, asentándose sobre la torreta del tanque. – "O podríamos emplearla como ración de emergencia. ¿Aún tenemos ese _beurre blanc_?"

– "Sólo piensas en comer, vaca gorda." – Mencionó mordazmente Löwe. – "Ni siquiera esta liliputiense tendrá espacio si continuas inflando su voluminoso trasero."

– "Métete esto por el culo, gata revolcada." – La tarántula le mostró el dedo medio a su amiga. – "¿Tienes una mejor propuesta?"

– "Podría hacerme cargo de la ametralladora secundaria." – Sugerí. – "Mi puntería no es la mejor, pero…"

– "¿Quién te dio derecho de hablar, _Pipsqueak_?" – Prorrumpió la tejedora. – "Además, ese trabajo ya es mío. ¿Te crees superior a mí?"

– "¡ _N-nein_! ¡Sólo…!"

– "¿Qué tal si te ayuda a cargar la munición, _Kitty_?" – Recomendó la zanquilarga. – "Así yo quedaría libre para dirigirlas más efectivamente desde la torreta."

– "Ya eres la mejor comandante, Hilda. Aún sin poder asomarte, siempre sabes dar las órdenes correctas" – Sonrió Isabelle. – "No necesitamos a una torpe adolescente retrasando el tino de la gata."

– "¿Quieres que esté a tu lado, entonces, _Cookie_?" – Sonrió sardónicamente la artillera. – "Seguramente serían buenas amigas, compartiéndole tus interesantes historias sobre cómo te measte encima durante nuestra primera batalla."

– "Gertrud, eres una maldita hija de…"

– "Cuida esa puta boca, Emmet." – Dijo la sargento. – "Está decidido, la enana será la cargadora; Confío en que sepa usar las manos. _Kitty_ enséñale lo básico. Isabelle, levanta tu pesado trasero, que necesitamos a _Walküre_ al cien por ciento. Y limpia ese desastre que dejan tus pelos, ¿quieres? Me dan alergia."

– " _Jawohl, Frau Kommandant._ " – La aludida hizo mueca resignada de desagrado. – "¿Traerás comida para nosotras?"

– "¿Qué soy, tu sirvienta? ¿Ya te acabaste las raciones ayer y todavía quieres más? No me jodas, tarántula." – Hildebrand disintió con la cabeza. – "En fin, diviértanse. Veré si consigo café, vuelvo enseguida."

– "Aunque sea un mísero _croissant_ , ¿sí?"

– "¡Ya ponte a dieta, _Brummbär_!"

Con eso, la _Scharführer_ se alejó en dirección a lo que supuse sería el edificio con las provisiones, a juzgar por el humo saliendo de una de las ventanas y el olor que incluso a esta distancia lograba distinguirse. Yo suspiré para mis adentros, no sólo había terminado en un lugar muy diferente al planeado, sino que incluso al hallarme entre mi propia especie, seguía sintiéndome aislada. No es fácil ser una novata.

– "Entonces, ¿vienes de la _17ª Panzergrenadier_ , cierto?" – Interrogó la tarántula, abriendo el compartimiento trasero del blindado. – "¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Actuar de retrete viviente?"

– "Sí que eres refinada, _Cookie_." – La tejedora meneó la cabeza. Volteó a verme. – "¿Has operado un tanque con anterioridad, _Pipsqueak_?

– "No realmente." – Admití. – "Era parte del batallón antiaéreo. Resguardaba a los soldados y fungía en ocasiones como enfermera, nada que tuviera que ver con blindados."

– "Genial, ya tenemos médico." – Mencionó la peluda, trabajando en el motor. – "Oiga, doctora garrapata, ¿podría ayudarme? Tengo comezón en la raja y necesito que me la rasquen de emergencia."

– "Eres una maldita cerda asquerosa, ¿lo sabías Isabelle?" – Gruñó Gertrud. – "Se supone que estamos aquí para poner el ejemplo a estos mozalbetes y tú empiezas con tus perversiones."

Bueno, no será muy amistosa conmigo, pero comparto la opinión de _Kitty_. Sólo porque soy nueva y chiquita no significa que deba soportar esta clase de abusos.

– "Es decir, aquí tienes a esta gloriosa tejedora con dedos de seda, ¿Y le pides ayuda a esta buena para nada?"

Exac-¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué qué?!

– "Bluagh, ni en tus sueños dejaría que me pusieras tus mugrosas manos encima, degenerada." – Emmet sacó la lengua. – "Usa a la enana para desahogarte. Te haría bien y quizás le guste."

– "No me gustan las chiquillas, vaca idiota, especialmente las de Münster."

– "Múnich." – Corregí. Entonces reaccioné. – "¡No, un momento!"

– "¿Qué te pasa, _Pipsqueak_?" – Cuestionó la pelirroja. – "¿Si quieres divertirte con la gatita después de todo? Condenada depravada en miniatura, sabía que esa fachada de inocencia era falsa."

– "¿Eh? ¡No, claro que no!" – Vociferé, ruborizada. – "¡Es decir, no me importa que _Kitty_ sea lesbiana, pero tampoco deseo que me incluyan en sus bromas pesadas! ¡Ya fue suficiente!"

Sin previo aviso, sentí una firme mano apretando mi tráquea, estrujándola con tremenda fuerza y levantándome del suelo.

– "¿Serías tan amable de repetir eso, novata?" – Preguntó enfadada la pelinegra, viéndome con furia. – "Creo que no te escuché bien."

– "Gah… Sólo… dije… que no me… Ugh…" – Traté de articular, con dificultad, tosiendo. – "No me molesta que sea… Ghh… lesbiana…"

– "No, no, no…" – Meneó el dedo frente a mí con su mano libre. – "Me llamaste _Kitty_ , ¿cierto?"

– "E-es su… gah… apodo…"

– "¿Y quién carajos te otorgó el derecho de usar ese mote, saco de estiércol?"

– "Pero… todas sus compañeras lo usan… Ick…"

– "O eres muy valiente o muy estúpida para usar el sobrenombre de una superior con tanta libertad, taponcete. Si fuéramos tan fanáticas como el resto de las SS, ya estuvieras en un tren al campo de Dachau." – Rió la tarántula. – "Vamos, gatita, ya aprendió la lección, suéltala de una vez. No vale la pena."

– "Bien." – La mencionada me liberó la garganta, dejándome caer. – "Pero tenlo muy claro, maldito gnomo de ocho patas, vuelves a faltarme el respeto de esa manera y te juro que pasarás a ser parte del menú. Y no me digas lesbiana, que no lo soy, ¿ _Verstanden_?"

– "Ja… _Jawohl, Frau_ Löwe." – Repliqué, recuperando el aliento en el suelo y expectorando. – "Mil… Mil perdones."

– " _Sehr gut._ " – La artillera miró su atuendo. – "¡Argh, _din kælling_! ¡Me manchaste el uniforme!"

– "L-lo lamento, señora."

– " _Lort_ , y tanto que lo cuidé desde la última lavada. ¿Sabes qué? Al diablo con esto, yo me largo." – Comenzó a alejarse. – "Es tu problema ahora, elefante. Voy con Hilda."

– " _Bloody hell, Kitty_ , no seas así." – Instó su compañera. – "Trae aunque sea un pedazo de pan."

– "¡Cómete a la saltarina, maldita glotona!"

La tejedora se alejó, refunfuñando y retirándose el saco, quedándose en su uniforme gris. Al igual que el resto de sus aliadas, no usaba el estilo camuflado del resto de la división. Yo sólo exhalé, cada vez más me sentía más aislada y ahora parecía que todo el mundo me usaba de excusa para culparme y descargar su ira. Al igual que lo hicimos con tantas minorías, me convertí en un chivo expiatorio. Bonita metáfora.

– " _Thanks a bloody lot, wanker; Now Kitty will be all pissy the entire day._ " – Me amonestó la pelirroja. Ignoro qué rayos dijo, pero su tono era de desagrado. – "Como sea, ¿por qué no eres útil y ayudas a limpiar el interior de _Walküre_? Sabes usar agua y jabón, ¿cierto?"

– "Uhm, claro." – Asentí. Bien, eso sí lo puedo hacer. – "¿Dónde están las cosas?"

– "¿Cómo voy a saberlo, retrasada? Soy mecánica, no conserje."

– "Pero creí que…"

– "¿Qué mierda haces aquí todavía? ¡Ve a conseguir una cubeta y un trapo, enana!"

– "Pero…"

– "Ve."

– "Pero…"

– "Que vayas…"

– "…"

– "…"

– "Pero…"

– "¡Ahora!"

¡Aaagh! ¡Como odio esto! ¡Que me disparen de una vez, estoy harta! Mascullando infinidad de improperios y pateando a un molesto gato que cruzó mi camino, me dirigí sin rumbo fijo, esperando que de la nada se materializara lo necesario para asear ese condenado carro de combate. Entonces, la fortuna me sonrió por un momento y justo al lado de un _kubelwagen_ , quizás de algún oficial, se hallaba una cubeta con una toalla, totalmente a mi merced y brillando por las lejanas explosiones que fulguraban en el cielo. Asegurándome que nadie estuviera presente para verme cometer un insignificante crimen, tomé los objetos y rápidamente regresé con esa molesta tarántula, sonriendo para mis adentros.

– "Bien, hiciste lo que te ordené. Sigue así, trencitas." – Mencionó Isabelle, concentrada en su trabajo. – "Métete por la escotilla izquierda y dale una buena limpiada al tanque. Pero no toques nada o te sodomizo con tus ocho patas. _Schnell, Pipsqueak_."

– "¿Podrían llamarme al menos Elsa?"

– " _Nein._ " – Apuntó al vehículo. – "Limpia."

– " _Jawohl…_ " – Me resigné.

De mala gana me introduje al carro, descubriendo que la compuerta para acceder era actualmente algo mayor a las habituales que había visto. Incluso si se trata de un tanque pesado como el _Tiger I_ , no esperaba que poseyera dimensiones más adecuadas para alojar los vastos cuerpos de las arachnes grandes. Tal vez sus logros les dieron la oportunidad de obtener un modelo personalizado, explicando esa actitud insufrible que poseen, aunque podría decir lo mismo de todas las SS. El elitismo y la soberbia son prácticamente sinónimos después de todo.

Procurando no derramar el agua del recipiente al entrar, admiré un poco el interior. No había realmente mucho que destacar, siendo sólo un tanque, sin nada diferente al resto. Bueno, excepto que las sillas habían sido removidas y en su lugar habían especies de almohadas agrandadas. Contemplando el resto del transporte, me di cuenta que debían estar realmente apretadas dentro de esta relativamente claustrofóbica caja de acero. El olor a pólvora, aceite, quitina y vello arácnido impregnaban el ambiente, sin contar que el pelaje de Emmet yacía regado en el suelo.

Me dispuse a dar la primera tallada al piso, juntando los pelitos negro y naranjas en una esquina que luego recogería cuando terminara mi labor principal. No tardaba mucho en abrillantar el lugar, el blindado en sí estaba muy limpio y apenas bastaba una repasada para dejarlo presentable. Me aseguré de no tocar nada, no deseaba terminar quebrando equipo delicado y ganarme un viaje sin retorno a Auschwitz. Proseguí mi tarea, observando las diversas medallas enemigas colgadas, algunas con manchas que ignoraba si se debían a tierra, aceite o sangre. Incluso había un gorro de piel ruso, una pistola TT-33 y una foto casi quemada de una empusa soviética, quizás una de sus víctimas.

Curioso que no encontrara el retrato de ninguna de sus ocupantes, excepto una pequeña fotografía de un _Panzer IV_ , algo borrosa. La escritura en la parte trasera leía '06-06-41', hace exactamente tres años. Los tiempos cambian, la guerra no. Colocando tan preciada imagen en su lugar, fui interrumpida cuando la peluda golpeó desde afuera, llamándome a presentarme de inmediato. Obedeciendo, me encontré con Serhilda, sirviendo algo de comida y bebidas al grupo. Sorpresivamente, me ordenó unírmeles. Ella traía entre varios recipientes, un poco de galletas, embutidos que se veían horribles, pan y algo de agua. Ellas abrieron una lata de frijoles y la vaciaron en una caja para municiones sobre una fogata improvisada.

– "Consumimos basura como animales a la intemperie mientras los mandamases disfrutan de un buen festín en la iglesia." – Se quejó la conductora pelirroja. – "Terminaremos comiéndonos a los británicos para no morir de inanición."

– "Por todos los cielos, _Cookie_ , hablas como una jodida recluta." – Respondió Löwe, costurando su ropa. – "Llevamos haciendo esto por años, y mira que no ha sido fácil a tu lado."

– "Estamos en Francia, _Kitty_ , merecemos algo mejor que pan reseco y frijoles rancios." – Olió la lata vacía de alubias. – "Agh, ¿de dónde sacaste esto, Hilda? ¿El culo de Goebbels?"

– "No, pero lo insertaré en el tuyo si sigues quejándote, tarántula fastidiosa." – Respondió la sargento.

– "Eso le gustará." – Rió la pelinegra. Se colocó el saco, ya rezurcido.

– "Y a ti también, por burlona." – Rió la zanquilarga, agitando un recipiente con café. Volteó y me lo ofreció. – "Novata, ¿quieres un poco?"

– "No, gracias." – Disentí. – "No bebo."

– "¿Acaso eres mormona, enana?" – Cuestionó Isabelle. – "La sargento te está invitando, acepta y trágatelo."

– "Soy menor." – Contesté.

– "Como todos aquí, genio." – Replicó la tejedora, siendo servida por la rubia. – " _Danke_ , jefa."

– "Aún así, no me gusta tal brebaje." – Aseveré. – "Lo probé de niña y terminé vomitando la cena. Le agradezco el interés, _Scharführer_ , pero debo declinar la oferta."

– "Bien, más para mí." – Dijo la mecánica, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Sin avisar, escupió todo en mi dirección, empapándome. – "¡Con un demonio, Hilda! ¡¿Llamas a esto café?! ¡Puedo orinar algo más apetecible que esta agua de cañería!"

– "Entonces méate encima, porque es lo mejor que hay, vaca exigente." – Contestó la cazadora, bebiendo un poco y ocultando su mueca de desagrado. – "Si respiras por tus filotráqueas, no está tan mal."

– "Bleh, por lo menos hagamos que este caldo aguado se convierta en un potaje decente." – La tarántula tomó otra lata, una de verduras, abriéndola con sus filosas garras. – "No será una ambrosía apoteósica, pero sé algunos trucos gastronómicos."

– "¿Qué sabes de cocina, _Cookie_? Eres británica." – Se mofó Gertrud. – "Deberíamos dispararte, no alimentarte."

– "Soy irlandesa." – Reiteró la aludida, vaciando el contenido en el recipiente. – "Maldita peste danesa."

– "La misma gata, pero revolcada." – Rió, pasándole otra conserva. – "Ten, ponle esto para que no sepa tan simple."

– "Sí, sí." – Acató la sugerencia.

Pasaron algunos minutos, intercambiando mordacidades entre ellas. Yo me mantuve callada, más preocupada en secarme que en la comida. Admito que no olía tan mal al ser preparada de manera tan inusual, especialmente porque también las tripas me mataban. Quisiera que mi uniforme también se impregnara de tal aroma, ese maldito café huele a rayos.

– "Hilda, ¿trajiste suficientes platos?" – Preguntó Emmet. – "No compartiré uno con esta felina pulgosa."

– "Y no tengo deseos de que me pegues tus ácaros, hipopótamo." – Retrucó Löwe.

– "Espero que sí, los del segundo batallón son los más intactos y acapararon toda la cocina." – Replicó la zanquilarga, entregándoselos. – "Ten, _Kitty_."

– " _Danke, kamerad._ " – La mencionada agarró el suyo. – "Porcelana. Me sorprende que no la hayan saqueado."

– "Somos crueles, no ladrones." – Le pasó el que le pertenecía a la pelirroja. – "Toma, irlandesa fastidiosa. No te lo comas también, que es prestado."

– "Eres sobradamente hilarante, heredera de los Hildebrand." – Contestó sardónicamente la mecánica, sosteniendo el plato en sus manos. – "¿Olvidamos algo?"

– "Uhm… Yo no tengo." – Tomé la palabra.

– "Que tragedia." – Dijo la artillera, degustando el potaje. – "Hmm… Demasiada sal, pero aceptable. Mejora cada día, jefa."

– "Que gata tan lameculos." – Retrucó la tarántula. – "Lo de agregar más cosas fue mi idea, aduladora."

– "Por supuesto, cuando yo congratulo a la sargento, es zalamería, pero cuando tú lo haces, es una honesta declaración de admiración hacia sus capacidades de liderazgo." – Gertrud meneó la cabeza. – "Madura de una vez, bebé con sobrepeso."

– "Lo dice la que me apodó 'Galletita'."

– "Y tú me dices 'Gatita'." – La pelinegra inclinó la cabeza. – "A veces creo que es un nombre demasiado cariñoso."

– "Disculpen…" – Traté de dialogar nuevamente. – "Pero, sigo sin mi plato."

– "¿Tenemos que hacer todo por ti, _Pipsqueak_?" – Interrogó la conductora. – "Si tanta hambre tienes, ve tú por ella."

– "¡¿No te mordiste la lengua, hipócrita?!" – Contesté, incorporándome molesta. – "¡Seré una pulga insignificante, pero al menos no tengo que rogarle a mi superior para que me traiga comida, como tú! ¡¿Tienes hambre?! ¡Pues cómete tu orgullo y levanta tu pesado trasero, gordinflona holgazán!"

Todas enmudecieron por mi repentina explosión de rabia. Yo había tenido más que suficiente y no pude quedarme callada ante más abuso de su parte. Las tres me miraron estupefactas, afásicas, con sus numerosos ojos tan abiertos como los platos que se rehusaban a facilitarme. Mi respiración era agitada y me lastimé la garganta al vociferar, pero no me importaba si me fusilaban ahí mismo, ¡Soy de las malditas SS, por todos los cielos! ¡La élite del Reich! ¡Merezco un poco respeto!

Y entonces, comenzaron a reír.

– "¡Joder, que la chaparrita tiene coraje!" – Se carcajeó la tejedora. – "¡Que golpiza verbal! ¡Sublime!"

– "Compacta, escandalosa y contundente como un _Stug_." – Mencionó Serhilda, sonriente. – "Es una arachne después de todo."

– "¿Eh? ¿D-de verdad?" – Parpadeé, incrédula. – "¿No van a amonestarme?"

– "¿Por qué? ¿Por poner a esta idiota felpuda en su lugar?" – Respondió la cazadora. – "Pff, al contrario, te felicito por callarle su bocota. Recuerda, novata, nunca dejes que nadie te joda, especialmente cuando eres soldado."

– "Oh, vaya…" – Rasqué detrás de mi cabeza. – "Uhm, _danke_. Perdón si me soné muy dura."

– "Descuida, _Pipsqueak_ , esta borrica grasosa ya necesitaba una dosis de su propia medicina." – La pelinegra miró a su aún paralizada compañera. – "Créeme, ella era peor cuando la conocimos. Toda una diva británica, más alzada que el propio Jorge VI. Y eso que es más vulgar que un marinero."

– "Bien, como sea, no puedes comer sin un plato y mereces una recompensa por tu valentía." – La _Scharführer_ se levantó. – "La cocina seguramente ya fue vaciada en su totalidad, así que veré si tenemos algo en el tanque."

– "Se lo agradezco, _Frau Kommandant_." – Sonreí.

– "Ya vuelvo."

Ella se dirigió al blindado y se metió por la escotilla del conductor. Mientras tanto, la tarántula seguía inmóvil y afónica, viendo hacia la nada como una estatua. Me permití ostentar una jactanciosa mueca en mi rostro, en verdad que era meritoria de esta pequeña victoria sobre esa grandulona engreída. Soy chiquita pero peligrosa. La rubia salió del carro de combate, cargando un recipiente. Colocó este en mis manos y sirvió un poco de ese potaje, aún caliente.

– "Desde Francia con amor." – Dijo la líder, depositando una cuchara pequeña en el recipiente. – " _Bon appétit, Pipsqueak._ "

Con mi estómago rugiendo, hubiera comenzado a deglutir de inmediato, pero todavía había un ligero problema.

– " _Frau Kommandant…_ " – Miré a la arachne, extrañada. – "Esto… Esto es una bacinilla."

– "Así es." – Contestó ella. – "Tu premio por faltarle el respeto a una superior."

– "Pero… Pero usted dijo que no debía dejar que nadie me hiciera menos."

– "Correcto, novata. Pero también debes estar dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos." – Aseveró. – "Fuiste muy valiente antes, selo también ahora y trágatelo, que mamita no estará para darte tu biberón."

Escupiendo en mi comida, la mujer se sentó junto a sus amigas y prosiguió su degustación. Isabelle salió de su catatónico estado, dejando a un lado la fachada de asombro y riéndose maliciosamente. Yo me quedé ahí, patidifusa y cabizbaja, contemplando el alimento que ahora no lucía para nada apetitoso, especialmente con la saliva de Hildebrand flotando en el centro. Lo había olvidado, soy una simple garrapata intrascendental en medio de una maldita guerra. Suprimiendo mis enormes ganas de llorar y traicionar a mi orgullo militar, consumí lentamente las alubias con esa pequeña cuchara, entendiendo perfectamente la razón del reducido tamaño y de la alusión que representaba comer en un miserable orinal.

– "¡Hey, ustedes, arachnes!" – Nos llamó de repente un sargento. – "¡Rápido, a sus puestos, de inmediato!"

– "¿Qué sucede, _Hautpscharführer_?" – La rubia se incorporó. – "¿Acaso el enemigo ha atacado? ¿Dónde?"

– "¡En Caen! ¡Aparecieron por todos lados!" – Vociferó el sujeto. – "¡El _26º Regimiento_ y la _21ª División Panzer_ ya están en combate! ¡Vamos, que se hace tarde! ¡ _Schnell_!"

– " _¡Jawohl, mein Herr!_ "

Serhilda extendió su brazo y el tipo emuló el gesto, retirándose. Las sirenas de emergencia comenzaron a sonar y todos se apresuraban a tomar posiciones. La zanquilarga se volteó hacia nosotras, con sus seis ojos brillando con determinación.

– "¡Es hora de cobrarnos a los hermanos caídos este día, _Kriegspinnen_! ¡Isabelle, despierta a nuestro tigre y que ruja sin parar; Gertrud, espero tengas tu puntería intacta porque quiero ver escombros enemigos cuando diga fuego!" – Ahí, me miró. – "¿Querías respeto, novata? Hoy es tu día para demostrar que lo vales. Toma la posición de artillera junto a Emmet y haz exactamente lo que te ordeno. ¡¿ _Verstanden_?!"

– " _¡Jawohl, Frau Kommandant!_ " – Contestamos al unísono.

– " _¡Macht euch bereit! ¡Los, los, los! ¡Deutschland über alles!_ "

Raudamente abordamos al tanque y abrimos las escotillas para reclamar nuestros puestos. Decir que estaba nerviosa sería subestimación. Mi primer combate, justo en el comienzo de la invasión Aliada, en medio del mayor conflicto global hasta ahora, estaba a punto de comenzar. Costaba creer que ahora yo era parte de algo tan inmenso, pero en verdad estaba sucediendo y no había vuelta atrás. Entrando y tomando mi lugar detrás de la ametralladora secundaria, pasé a respirar por mi sistema alterno, ya que mis pulmones se cansarían por mis excesivas exhalaciones.

La tarántula pelirroja encendió el motor y los seiscientos cincuenta caballos de fuerza del _Tiger I_ rugieron con fuerza, haciendo honor a su homónimo de la selva. Mi vista estaba reducida a un área pequeña detrás del visor, pero en ese momento todo se me hacía excesivamente grande. El corazón me latía con más fuerza que el cacofónico ambiente que resonaba en el interior del vehículo y estaba tan asustada que no me di cuenta que Isabelle me estaba hablando hasta sentir un golpe en mi hombro.

– "Ten, distraída, para escuchar las órdenes." – Me entregó un par de auriculares. – "Póntelos, a menos que desees quedar con tinnitus de por vida."

– " _Jawohl._ " – Me los coloqué. – " _Danke._ "

– "La vista al frente y la mano firme, novata. Cuando estás en un tanque, únicamente el adversario es el que debe temer." – Me sonrió ligeramente. – " _Für Deutschland._ "

– "Por Alemania." – Musité.

– "¿Todas listas?" – Preguntó retóricamente Hildebrand. – " _Sehr gut. ¡Panzer vor!_ "

Nuestro coloso de acero inició su marcha, uniéndose al resto del regimiento, donde jóvenes y adultos se conglomeraban para ofrecer su vida por la causa en la que tanto creen. En el horizonte, los ecos del conflicto se acrecentaban, anunciando que a partir de ahora, la paz sería sólo una efímera utopía hasta terminar en un fatídico desenlace para ambos bandos. El mundo entero se ha sumergido en el caos de la violencia, una horrible pesadilla de la cual, desgraciadamente no puedo despertar. Entonces, me di cuenta; A pesar de estar rodeada de mis congéneres, de mis compatriotas, de portar el mismo uniforme, de hablar el mismo idioma y luchar por la misma razón, no puedo escapar de la mayor de las verdades:

Estoy demasiado lejos de mi patria…

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Para los que me conocen, esto no debería sorprenderles. Para los que no, bueno, una pequeña muestra de lo que me marcó desde que era una criatura inocente.

Sé que deben estar pensando, "Tarmo, ¿por qué elegir de entre todos los grupos, uno tan infame como las _Hitlerjugend_?"; Y bueno, porque considero que expresa perfectamente el panorama alemán durante ese momento en la historia mundial: Un país desesperado que arroja su futuro en vano contra un contrincante que no se detendrá hasta neutralizarlo. Es la mejor descripción lacónica de la guerra en sí.

Y es lo que quise plasmar aquí; El desconcierto de los novatos al hallarse en algo mucho más inmenso que ellos, la frialdad desarrollada por los veteranos para esconder el dolor que los años de batalla y el sentimiento general de que al final, todo parece fútil, pero únicamente queda seguir firme ante la idea de saber que de fallar, todo por lo que se intentó proteger se perdería por completo en un mar de odio, venganza y violencia.

Cierto, todos preferimos la adrenalina de los disparos y explosiones, junto al heroísmo que Hollywood tanto nos ha inculcado y parecerá un tema demasiado tétrico, especialmente si dije que era para ofrecer tributo a los caídos, pero considero que reflejar el inconmensurable dolor y la sangre derramada que el conflicto desató no podía ser ignorado. La guerra es y siempre será sufrimiento.

En fin, pasando a asuntos menos deprimentes (pero igual de dramáticos), me aseguré que los eventos relatados fueran fieles a los ocurridos en la vida real. Sip, pueden estar seguros que 80% de los protagonistas y situaciones plasmadas son verídicos. Así es, la _12º División SS Panzer_ estuvo a cargo a de Fritz Witt, quien junto con Max Wünsche y Peter Meyer (alias _Panzermeyer_ ), fueron los encargados de comandar a las tropas para que se enfrentaran a las fuerzas Aliadas en la batalla de Caen, junto a la _21ª División Panzer_ de la _Wehrmacht_.

Y hablando de personajes, notarán que a pesar de mi amor por las gloriosas arachnes, el trío de veteranas no es precisamente el más afable, especialmente con la pobre Elsa. Sin embargo, esa es la razón de haber cambiado al punto de vista de la saltarina en la mitad del relato; Experimentar, al igual que Ilgner, la dureza de las tropas experimentadas hacia los reclutas. Y es que la amistad y unión de Serhilda, Isabelle y Gertrud se forjó bajo el terror de los proyectiles y el fuego del enemigo; Y ese enorme respeto que se tienen, a pesar de sus constantes reyertas, es algo que sólo alguien que ha logrado sobrevivir a tan monstruoso infierno puede gozar. Por ende, la desafortunada muniquesa no es más que una pulga insignificante indigna ante los ojos de auténticas guerreras de mil batallas.

Ya sé que lo del nuevo recluta forzado a convivir con las tropas curtidas es la historia más cliché que hay (Steven Spielberg y David Ayer me acusarán de plagio), pero creo que será adecuado para que el lector pueda sentirse más identificado con la joven Elsa, atrapada entre los Aliados y la sanguinaria _Schutzstaffel_. Curiosamente, retraté a Hans Hermann Junge como otro de los pocos con algo de humanidad. Él también es una figura real, siendo esposo de Traudl Junge, la secretaria personal de Hitler. Esta misma confesó que de hecho, sí, Hans decidió ir al frente para alejarse del Führer y sus dementes ideas. Y cuando un miembro de las SS quieres estar lejos de su líder, sabemos que la cosa es seria.

En fin, ya me extendí demasiado. Les agradezco a todos los que lograron llegar hasta aquí y espero este pequeño pedacito inspirado en el Día D les haya al menos entretenido. Planeo continuar con este relato, pues ya saben que el tema me encanta, pero deseo centrarme más en mi fic "No es fácil ser una Arachne" antes de proseguir. Descuiden, que la continuación, si es que la desean, llegará a su tiempo.

Oh, y como acertijo adicional, les digo que hay un pequeño mensaje escondido en los nombres de las cuatro protagonistas. Estoy seguro que ya debieron haberlo descubierto, pues soy tan sutil como la artillería británica. ¡Gracias por leer! _¡Deutschland über alles! ¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


End file.
